M'Gilrma
A former Magnificentus who dominated the element of shadow, now a member of the Apex Dozen and a pawn of Tyranis. History M'Gilrma had once been the Magnificentus charged with forming a team of Magnificentus to forge the Kravarius. His natural domination of shadow made him the ideal candidate but, at this time, his personality was responsible and he possessed considerable foresight, thus giving him wisdom over how the helm should be created. He decreed that only a true master and practitioner of the element of shadow should be able to don the helm, as any other being would be unworthy and incapable of controlling the full capabilities of it. Hence the Kravarius was forged, and he hid it inside a neutron star, where it was protected by a null zone. When the Demonkin attacked his reality, M'Gilrma was, at first, one of the Magnificentus sent to guard Zenus and ensure his escape; however, he was accidentally affected by the Divine Council's last-ditch effort to eject the Demonkin from their universe and lost his abilities as a Magnificentus, being forced, then to stay with the other two and hibernate beneath the surface of Nakonn. He considered it his duty to try to keep the other two in line, and would later consider it his personal failure that he could not. When Tyranis launched his conquest against the Imperian Confederacy, M'Gilrma awoke, along with his compatriots, as a result of the turmoil caused by the conflict. Despite his best efforts, M'Gilrma could not prevent Fechus from striking off alone or Zenzil from formulating a deadly plague. Desperate to honor the memory of his fallen brethren, he sought after the Kravarius, having sensed it had been removed from its resting place, and found Tyranis. Determined that so evil a being should not use so powerful an artifact, M'Gilrma attempted to best Tyranis and take the Kravarius from him-however, he underestimated Tyranis' strength and was subdued. Instead of killing him, Tyranis mentally dominated M'Gilrma and used him as a pawn to help form the Apex Dozen. Along with his allies, M'Gilrma became one of the Apex Dozen, intent on the revival of Tyranis, and guided by a hunger for his past power. It is believed that his mind was irrevocably altered by Tyranis and that little trace of his past personality remains. Tyranis was therefore able to use M'Gilrma as a powerful warrior who slew many Erthus and conquered fringe worlds throughout the Imperian Confederacy to harass their efforts. When last seen, M'Gilrma was en route to Dachigah to recruit cutthroats for his newest target. Tools and Abilities When he was still a Magnificentus, M'Gilrma possessed elemental shadow abilities to the tune of the Kravarius, hence why he was able to infuse a mask with powers as such. He had some abilities over teleportation and his physical form, which allowed him to 'blink' anywhere in sight and to temporarily phase himself out of reality, through walls, upwards through the air, and the like. After losing his status as a Magnificentus, M'Gilrma still retained shadow capabilities, although not nearly as strong as Tyranis, and kept his ability to phase through solid matter, although he was no longer totally invulnerable whilst in this state. As a Diabolith, he wore an enchanted helm which would silence individuals, which he used to stop guards of cities he was raiding from calling an alarm. He also carried a Shadow Sabre, one of Tyranis' own inventions, which had an unbreakable blade which would cut through most objects, although any contact with light energy would instantly dissipate it. Personality M'Gilrma had always been an honorable, just Magnificentus, who believed in the greater good and providing the best possible future for their subjects. He spent large amounts of time in law enforcement and in policing criminals, and took it upon himself to safeguard others as best he could from the rampages of his two compatriots. However, when Tyranis mentally altered him, he lost much of his former self and became a hollow, ruthless conqueror, bent on obtaining more territories in the name of his master. It is thought that M'Gilrma's mind has gone past the point of redemption and that his former self cannot be restored. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Apex Dozen Category:Diabolith Category:Magnificentus